


Johnlock Ficlets: Time and Time Again

by Starry_Sun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sun/pseuds/Starry_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at John and Sherlock's daily life as well as different ways they could confess to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s still in the early stages of their new found relationship. John is sitting on the couch while scanning the pages of a book. He can feel Sherlock fidgeting and bubbling energy he has to sit closer to John. Occasionally he opens his mouth and then quickly stops himself to look out the window.

“You know, if you want to sit closer you can.” John smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock looks thankful he doesn’t have to initiate the conversation and that John can read him so well. Sherlock slowly scoots over and carefully puts his head on John’s lap and looks up into his eyes. “Is this ok?’

“Of course.” John smiles and gently puts his hand on Sherlock’s head. “You can cuddle whenever you want to.”

Sherlock makes a small ‘harmph’ noise at the word cuddle but smiles anyway and closes his eyes.

John continues to read his book and occasionally looks down at Sherlock while he combs his fingers in his hair. Sherlock’s snuggles his face into John’s jumper. 

Silence passes for a considerable amount of time and John imagines Sherlock has fallen asleep when he quietly speaks: “I love you.”

John can feel his heart clench and catches his breath for a second. “I love you too.”

“Is that ok? To say that whenever I want to?”

John squeezes Sherlock’s shoulder and smiles “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be starting off with things I posted on tumblr and then hopefully writing more. I love writing, but haven't wrote a full fledged fanfiction yet so maybe one day I will. This was posted on Tumblr July 26, 2015.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession at Baker Street

It’s a late London night, car lights gleam past the window and bounce across the dim lit room. John softly patters across the kitchen for a light snack.Though truth be told he was checking to see if Sherlock was still up. He decided to stay the night at Baker Street, the case taking longer than expected and it would be best to just stay till the case was seen through to the end. Sherlock is sorting through papers at the kitchen table. His legs bounce and his hands twitch as he concentrates on the papers. Willing if he thinks enough, the withdraw symptoms to go away. Slightly startled, a pack a cigarettes appears on the table and Sherlock looks up to a smiling John.

“ I would rather you take this than something stronger.”

“…Thank you.” Sherlock goes to find a lighter and John, ever reliable, hands him one. John quietly takes his seat across from Sherlock at the kitchen table and reads the newspaper. Occasionally stealing a glance as Sherlock smokes in silence. A considerable amount of time passes and John figures he should just ask:

“When did you start taking again?”

Silence.

Sherlock moves to stare out the window in the living room.

“Sherlock please answer me.” Sherlock opens the window and exhales smoke.

A beat.

“Your wedding night.”

Silence.

“That’s why I didn’t contact you. A bit not good.” He punctuates his words and dares not to turn around. John can connect the dots.

“…so you started because…?”

“Yes.”

“And what you were going to say at the Tarmac-”

“Yes.”

He knows the answers for all the questions that are running through his mind but he can’t believe it. Not that he doesn’t want to, he just doesn’t know how. Or what he’s feeling actually…A quiet murmur reverberates the room.

“ …Why you took the fall.”

. “…Yes.” He crushes the cigarette stump in the ashtray and moves toward the kitchen. Avoiding eye contact and stares at the mantle. John chuckles in…frustration? Anxiety? Fear? Hope?

“Tell me please.” John stands and walks closer, perhaps in the exact place his chair would have been seated. Sherlock sighs and turns “I love you John. I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sor-” John bounces to kiss Sherlock while cupping his face. Sherlock can’t breathe. Staring in shock, startled eyes wide a few moments he relaxes to the touch and closes his eyes, hand overlapping with John’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on April 8, 2016 on tumblr. That's how I gifted myself for my 21st birthday (April 7) LOL  
> Honestly I think about how they would confess way too much.


End file.
